Romance Blooms
by shining-eeyore
Summary: Two lovers fight agains the Dark Lord. RWHG, HPOC
1. Romance Blooms

Title: Romance Blooms.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own any of these people, just Robbin and the plot.  
  
I would really like to thank my bestest friend in the whole world. The only person who takes the time to proof-read my fics, Mary I thank you from the bottom of my heart. *Bows to Mary*  
  
Ok this is very sexual, sorry to those who don't like it, but there is no slash. All boy/girl. Sorry :)  
  
Paring: Harry/Robbin, and Hermione/Ron.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was on of those nights when you could just sit there in short shorts, and a halter top, and the one man you love in the whole world can sit next to you only in a pair of shorts.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked.  
  
"Us," I said simply, "Half naked on a beach in Hawaii with you rubbing tanning oil on my back. Then me grabbing you around the neck and bringing you down on top of me and having wild . . ."  
  
"Ok I get your point. But we haven't even done it once yet!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Well," I said as I turned over and got on top of him "maybe we should practice then," I leaned down and kissed Harry on the mouth.  
  
The kissing turned into rubbing and touching.  
  
Harry pulled off my shirt and undid my bra. He rubbed me with firm, knowing fingers as I arched my back in overpowering pleasure.  
  
I pulled him into another pleasuring kiss. I reached down and undid his pants, pulling out his hard, erect fifth body part.  
  
Harry pulled off my shorts and was about to go through with it when he stopped and looked me in the eye.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
"You won't do it with me unless I say yes?"  
  
"No, I still want to, but I have nothing to protect you. So, if we get married, after we graduate in three months, if you get pregnant, it would be right cause we would be married,"  
  
"Ok. Yes! I will!"  
  
He pushed into me with ease. I felt pleasure like nothing else I had ever felt before. I leaned back so Harry was on top, and he got faster with each pulse of his hips, 'till it was a constant pleasuring pounding, as his member slid in and out of me with a constant pulse.  
  
I arched into it and added my rocking hips to mix with his.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
45 minutes later  
  
"Oh Harry!" I exclaimed as I lay down exhausted next to Harry. "That was the best damn thing I have ever experienced in my entire life!"  
  
"Yeah, I know," Harry said. He snuggled up next to me, put his face in my hair, and kissed my neck seductively.  
  
I looked at his watch; it was 1:30 in the morning.  
  
"Harry's we have to get some sleep. It's 1:30 in the morning!"  
  
Harry looked at his watch, "WOW! It is . . . Ya lets go."  
  
We put our clothes back on and made our way back to my prefect dorm room.Harry had to wear his father's invisibility cloak *he's not supposed to be out after hours. But since I am a prefect and a multiple animagus I am allowed to patrol the halls*  
  
We got into my room and Harry grabbed me, pulled me onto the bed, and tried to make out with me again but when we hit the bed a voice spoke.  
  
"Whoa there, chill out you two. This ain't no closet where you hide during a party to make out! This here Be a fine establishment where you sleep."  
  
I knew that voice anywhere . . . "SIRIUS WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY FUCKING BED ROOM!? NO, HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU GET INTO THE DORM TO GET INTO MY . . . "  
  
Sirius turned back to is human form *as he had been in his giant black dog form* and grabbed me, and covered my mouth.  
  
"Shut the hell up! You want to wake the whole castle? Dumbledore gave me the password, and let me into the dorm. Now you, Harry, Ron and Hermione need to follow me. Go wake them up and we will get going," 


	2. Unnamed

Disclaimer-I own only the plot and Robbin. I wish I owned everyone else but I don't.

This contains sexual stuff, there is no slash, only girl/guy action. if you don't like this then leave.

* * *

She was Robbin a frequent animagus, meaning that she inherited all of the shapes her ancestors changed into. This is a total of fifty-eight shapes.

She was 5'9" with waist long blond hair, and brilliant almost neon green eyes.

She had been going out with Harry since she was in her fourth year. She loved Harry and could not believe that she had just had sex with the only man she had ever loved. What she could not believe more was that they were getting married.

They snuck into the girls dorm and woke up Hermione, then in to the boys dorm and woke up Ron. Then followed Sirius out of the dorm room after grabbing Harry's invisibility cloak.

Sirius led them into the common room and threw the cloak over them. He then turned into his black dog form and led them out of the common room and down out of the castle. They went up to the Whomping Willow. Sirius agilely ran up to the button and they followed him inside, and down to the haunted mansion.

When Sirius opened the door to the master bedroom they saw Remus standing in the center of the room by a giant cauldron.

"Remus what are you doing here at this hour? Aren't you supposed to be at the house working at the house on the Order of the Phoenix?" Robbin said to Remus as she ran up and hugged him.

"Hey Rem, you'll never guess what I caught these two doing!" Sirius said right before Robbin jumped on him as a tiger and pressed his face to the ground.

"You will tell no one!" She growled into his ear. "Will you?"

"Mm m. Me mell mo mone!" Sirius mumbled to her.

"Good," she said as she got off of him and turned back into herself.

"So Remus what's up? Why did you have Sirius bring us down here?"

"Well you see this cauldron here," he indicated the one he was standing in front of. They shook their heads yes. "Well in this cauldron is a potion, one that myself and Sirius have been working on for the past five years. Now, we only planned to use it on one person, but now we have gotten to know all of you and decided yo let you all in on it,"

"In on what?" they yelled at him at the same time.

"In on this," indicating the caldron again. "This is a morphing potion. So you all can become animals,"

"Oh my God! Really?" Ron, Harry and Hermione yelled at Remus at the same time. "You are really going to turn us into animals?"

"Yes I am.,

"But don't we need hair from the animal we want to turn into?" Hermione asked in a know-it -all tone.

"Yes we do. And we have it, only in a limited number of animals to choose from," Remus said as his gaze wandered over to Robbin. Robbin looked up from gazing at the light on the ceiling.

"What? Are you using my fur?"

"Yes. You three must choose an animal that Robbin can turn into and we will start the potion,"

Harry, Ron and Hermione started thinking.

"You can turn into a black wolf, right?"

"Ya." said Robbin as she took the form of a sleek black wolf.

"I like that form," he said.

"Ok. Ron?"

Ron had a large grin on his face, "You know how Malfoy is always calling me weasel?"

"I got ya," Robbin said. "Black, white, or brown?"

"No red?"

"Nope, sorry. Black, white, and brown."

"Brown,"

"Ok. Hermione?"

"You don't have a sea otter form right?"

"Nope. But let me see," she surveyed Hermione closely. "Have you heard of pumas?"

"Ya. They're a member of the cat family with a small pug like face. I think there cute. Do you know that form?"

"Yes I do. And it works out perfect cause the great-great aunt I think I inherited that form from had long brown curly hair like yours so that form works for you perfectly," Robbin said as she took the form of the puma with a slightly curly coat.

"Oh that's perfect!"

"Ok, lets start with Harry" Remus said.

* * *

A/N-Yup im ending it hear hahaha, well you most R&R plz _Shining_


	3. New Shapes and New News

Title: New Shapes, and New News

Rating: R (this chap isn't its more like PG-13 but I am keeping the rating the same for all chaps) :)

Sum- Harry, Ron and Hermione are turning in to animagus. I don't know how this really works but I made up how it works. So I said that they make a potion (in the book they mention that it takes 5 years or something.) And have to add animal hair to it.

Well here's the chap.

* * *

"Ok listen," Remus said. "This process will be describe to you by Robbin because she is the one that will be able to best describe it. Now the hair Robbin." 

Robbin turned into each animal so that Remus could collect the hair. Remus put the other hair aside and picked up the black wolf fur. He then picked up a vile poured in some of the potion and added the hair. He handed it to Robbin, who gave it to Harry.

"Now listen to me, Harry. You have to do every thing I say after you take that. Ok?"

"Yes,"

"Ok, drink it,"

Harry drank it, and made a face like he was going to spit it out. Robbin reached up and put her hand over his mouth.

"No you can't spit it out. You need all of it you hear me?" Harry nodded his head yes and swallowed it with visible effort.

"Ewwww!" Harry said when Robbin removed her hand. "That was awful!"

"Ya, but it will be worth it. Now give it a minute, ok. Then we will start it," They wait a minute. "Ok now, are you relaxed?"

"Yup," Harry replied.

"Good. Now close your eyes and search for something that feels new that has never been there before,"

Harry closed his eyes, obviously thinking.

Three minutes.

Eight minutes.

Ten minutes, and finally Harry said, "Ok, I found something. I'm not sure what it is, though, but it's new,"

"Good. Ok, now concentrate on it, but also concentrate on your shape, ok?" All Harry could do was nod. In thirty seconds there was a black wolf standing where Harry had been.

All eyes fell to Harry.

"Oy!" Ron said.

"Oh my god!" Hermione said.

"Holy crap!" Sirius said as he jumped off the bed. "Remus we did it! We turned Harry into an animal! Hahaha James would be so proud!" he exclaimed as he ran up and hugged Remus.

"Down boy!" Remus said as he patted Sirius' head.

"Bark, bark!" Sirius barked at Remus. "Grrrrrrrr!"

"No bad Sirius," Sirius whined sadly and sat back on the bed.

"Ok good. Now, Sirius, do you think you could try to run through how to turn back to your human form?"

"Yeah, sure. Come here Harry, good Harry! Come boy, come on," Sirius said as he patted the bed next to him.

"Sirius I'm not a fucking dog! You stupid shit head! I am making my way over there," Harry barked at Sirius. Sirius continued with the noises, which resulted in Harry bitting him.

"Ok! Now Ron,"

Remus put the hair into another potion for Ron and Robbin went over everything she did with Harry. After Ron, Robbin did the same with Hermione while Ron worked with Harry and Sirius.

* * *

A/n- ok end of chap 3. hope you guys liked it, I enjoyed making it. R&R. plz and ty 

_Shining_


End file.
